Why? Alternate ending
by Not Afraid To Dream
Summary: This story is an alternate ending to LuvLife4ev s story. Hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I read this story called Why? By LuvLife4ev and came up with an alternate ending. Don`t worry I got full permission from her to post this. Hope you like it :)**

Nina`s pov  
Why do I lay in the middle of the road in the pouring rain?It`s all her fault. As soon as she came back I turned invisible. Only Mara was there for me. She was the only one. Amber no, Patriciano, Fabian hec no. No one cared. Fabian is a big part of why I'm committing suicide. He and I used to date, until she came along. Joy. He dumped me for her almost instantly. Suddenly I see Mara running out of the house. "What are you doing?" she yelled. But it was too late, a car was already speeding down the road. I was dead.

Mara`s pov

"No….No, NO, NO" I screamed. She can`t be dead. "GUYS! GUYS" I yelled. "What? Fabian snaps. "We`re kind of busy, and it`s raining!" He screamed at me. "You know what Fabes, let's just head back inside" Joy said. Everyone else nodded in agreement and headed back inside. Everyone but Jerome he stayed to comfort me. "What happened?" he asked. I pointed to Nina`s dead body. He gasps. "What the Hell happened?" he screamed. "I`ll tell you, but first can you drag her corpse to the side of the road?" I asked. "Sure" he said. Then he dragged her body over to the side of the road. Then I told him about Nina`s miserable life. After I was done I wasn`t sure what his reaction would be. "Wow" he said. "You should probably get Trudy" he said. So I got up and ran to get Trudy. We called an ambulance but it was too late. She was gone. A few days later we had her funeral. Only Jerome, Trudy, Victor and I came from the house. Nobody noticed that she was gone.  
(3 years later, still Mara`s pov)

It is 3 years since Nina`s death. You could easily tell I was sad. "Has anyone seen Amber`s roommate? I forgot what her name was….. Nina that was here name, I need to see if she has seen my guitar" Fabian said. "You want to know where she is." I asked. "Yeah" he replied. "SHE`S DEAD AND HAS BEEN FOR THE LAST 3 YEARS! IN FACT TODAY IS THE DAY SHE DIED 3 YEARS AGO!" I screamed and ran to my room and locked the door. Then I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "The only other person who knew about Nina`s death" he said. It was Jerome. I opened the door and let him in.

**Don`t worry I'll post the rest later. I`m just really tired and listening to 1D :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Here is the 2****nd**** half of Why? Alternate ending hope you like it :) **

Amber`s pov

"We didn`t even realize she was gone. She was my B-B.A.F." I said. Then I broke down along with everyone else. We all sat there bawling our eyes out. "How could we have never realized" Fabian said.

Mara`s pov

Jerome and I just sat in silence comforting each other. "Youknow they`re going to want to know all about her death" He said. "I know" I replied. We sat in silence for another hour before we decided to come downstairs. "Mara please, please, please tells us about how she died!" everyone begged me. "Fine" I said and they all looked happy but still sad. We all settled on the couches in the common room. "So it started when Joy came back you guys all slowly drifting away from her and soon Joy was the center of all of your lives. Only I stayed with her and sometimes Jerome would come hang with us. You all abandoned her" I said with tears coming from my eyes "It`s our fault she`s dead?" Amber chocked out. I just nodded then got up. "Where are you going?" Patricia asked "I`m going to Nina`s grave" I said "Well I`m coming with you" she said and everyone else agreed so we all walked to the graveyard it wasn`t too far away so we didn`t bother with a cab. Once we got there we all started bawling our eyes out again. We left flowers and everything. From that day on all of our lives were changed. We all went to the graveyard every week and did things in remembrance of her. We all miss her and would do anything to have her back in our lives but sadly that will never happen. Everyday everyone asks: Why? Why didn`t we notice? Why didn`t we stop her? Why are we such bad people? Why are we forced to live In a world without her?

**The End! I hope you liked it! I`m on a bit of a writer`s block right now which is why I haven`t been updating!****  
**


End file.
